Besos con sabor a Sake
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: Sakura se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos han cambiado...que sucede cuando se mezcla sake y hormonas... ¿surgirán los verdaderos sentimientos? capitulo 2 up 16/08/2014
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto la historia si me pertence.**

**Notas del capitulo.**

**Este es una pequeña historia es la primera que escribo de Naruto y espero que no el ultimo.**

**Capítulo I**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la mesa de la casa de Naruto estaban celebrando el Cumpleaños de el rubio podía observar como todos se divertían y algunos se encontraban en pareja y ella sonrió como había cambiado todo, podía ver a Sasuke en una esquina siempre serio pero era mas amigable desde que había vuelto a la aldea.

Lo observo pero ya no sentía lo mismo que antes, lo quería claro que lo hacia pero era un cariño diferente después desvió su vista hacia Naruto que estaba con Kakashi sensei y estaba sonriendo era tan típico de él siempre parecía feliz y optimista.

Sintió una sensación extraña en su vientre, como la relación había cambiado paso de odiarlo a no soportarlo, hacer su mejor amigo la persona que mas quería, a importarle mas que a nada.

Todos comenzaron a irse cuando ya era muy avanzada la noche y habían bebido mucho Sake y casi todos estaba ebrios hasta Sakura estaba un poco fuera de sí.

Sakura vio como todos los invitados se iban de la fiesta ella se encontraba sentada en un pequeño sillón que tenía el rubio en su pequeña casa.

—Oye Sakura si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, creo que te sientes mal— le dijo el rubio mientras se agachaba a su altura para verle el rostro.

—No, mis papás pueden matarme tengo que irme— hizo ademan de levantarse pero volvió a caer al mueble.

— ¡Sakura!— le grito el rubio preocupado —mejor quédate aquí, además todos se fueron, estarás bien ¡de Veraz! — le dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Todos se fueron?— era cierto la pobre Sakura noto como ya solo se encontraba él y ella en la pequeña casa.

—Está bien Naruto creo que me tocara quedarme aquí— y le dio una muy pequeña sonrisa a lo cual Naruto correspondió.

Sintió como poco a poco se estaba quedando dormida en el pequeño mueble en el que esta recostada hasta que no pudo más y el sueño la venció.

Más tarde sintió unos brazos que la alzaban de su lugar y como pudo abrió los ojos y luego de enfocar la vista se encontró con el rostro de Naruto desde ese ángulo le podía ver su mentón masculino su nariz y su cabello rubio, se sintió tan bien en los brazos de quien la llevaba que cerró los ojos lentamente de nuevo.

Naruto la estuvo observando todo el tiempo que estuvo dormida en el pequeño sillón y se dio cuenta que ella se sentía incomoda por el limitante espacio, así que decidió llevarla a la cama y él dormiría en el mueble.

Sakura despertó aproximadamente una hora después pudo ver como la habitación era totalmente desconocida y como una sábana la cubría —_Naruto— _pensó muy conmovida.

Se levantó lentamente hasta la pequeña sala donde diviso a Naruto acostado sobre el pequeño mueble tapado con una sábana con sus manos detrás de la cabeza contemplando el techo.

—Ya estas despierta Sakura— le dijo Naruto mientras se volteaba para verla mientras aún estaba parada en el marco de la puerta.

—Sí, solo me duele la cabeza y me siento algo mareada—le contesto mientras buscaba donde sentarse.

— ¿Oye tonto no me dejaras sentarme?— le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras Naruto seguía acostado en el mueble.

—Ah, claro perdona Sakura— le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba para darle espacio para que ella también lo hiciera.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que Sakura hablo.

—como ha pasado el tiempo ¿no?—

—Sí, pero has de estar feliz ¿no Sakura?— le pregunto el rubio de manera normal y feliz

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—

—Bueno ahora que Sasuke ha vuelto tú...— Sakura no lo dejo continuar.

—No digas eso Naruto, Yo quiero mucho a Sasuke pero ya no de esa manera— suspiro cansada.

— ¿Enserio?— le pregunto emocionado el rubio —

—Si enserio, me gusta alguien más— Naruto cambio su expresión a uno más triste al parecer siempre iba a ver alguien más.

—Pero él no lo sabe, intente decírselo pero no funciono— Vaya que más claro que eso, pero Naruto como que no lo entendió.

—Vaya pues ese chico es un idiota— Suspiro molesto y celoso Naruto

Sakura solo sonrió con gracia —Si es un completo idiota—

—Si fuera yo no perdería la oportunidad… Bueno tú sabes— le dijo algo apenado Naruto mientras Veía al suelo.

—Pues veraz Naruto la persona que me gusta eres Tú— y antes que pudiera reaccionar Sakura lo habia besado estaba paralizado pero poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso sintiendo el sabor dulce de Sakura mesclado con el sabor a sake pero en ese momento no le importó solo siguió besándola.

Continuara….

Notas de la Autora

Pues verán tenía pensado un one Shot pero mientras me dé la inspiración seguiré escribiendo espero que les parezca interesante y decidan dejarme un review

Besos

Luzero *.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

Naruto pudo percibir el sabor a sake en los labios de Sakura, él había tomado también pero aun estaba en sus cinco sentido pero intuyo que ella no así que la tomo suavemente de los hombros y detuvo el beso ante la muy sorprendía Sakura.

La muchacha imagino que él ya no sentía nada por ella y por eso interrumpió el beso.

—¿Naruto?—

—Yo...lo siento Sakura— esas palabras fueron las más dolorosas que había escuchado jamás, él se estaba disculpando por no sentir lo mismo.

—Ten...tengo que irme— dijo de manera atropellada Sakura cuando trato de levantarse del sillón.

Ya había caminado hasta la puerta y Naruto no la había detenido, abrió la puerta y cuando salió sintió unos brazos alrededor de la cintura que la atrajeron de nuevo al pequeño apartamento.

—Me refiero que no estas bien por eso no puedo aprovecharme— le dijo Naruto mientras tenia los brazos aun en su cintura y Sakura sentía el aliento del rubio en su cuello.

Le dio un beso suavemente en el cuello que la estremeció, le dio vuelta quedando de frente y volvió a besarla de manera delicada hasta que él beso se volvió mas intenso.

—Na...Naruto ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?— le pregunto Sakura recuperando el aliento y vio como él embozo una sonrisa ladeada que le erizo la piel porque jamás lo había visto con esa actitud tan diferente.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?—

—No, mejor no porque te mataría idiota— le contesto mientras embozaba una sonrisa y le acariciaba los mechones rubios que están dispersos por la frente de Naruto.

—Cada vez que me hables de esa manera tan sucia, tendré que castigarte— Bueno eso si la asusto ¿desde cuando Naruto hablaba de esa manera? Se empezó a preocupar que solo fuera una ilusión por la borrachero o que alguien estuviera utilizando un Jutsu de transformación.

— ¿Realmente eres tú, Naruto?— decia mientras estiraba el rostro del rubio con ambos manos incrédula de lo que estaba pasando.

Él rio de esa manera que solo él podía hacerlo y esa mirada llena de lujuria y deseo se había vuelto de nuevo inocente y feliz, eso la tranquilizo realmente si era Naruto.

Sintió como unos brazos la levantaban del suelo y la encaminaban a la habitación era la misma visión que tuvo antes de dormirse la primera vez podía verle el mentón, el cabello desordenado pero de ahí su corazón dio un vuelco.

¿Iba hacia la cama? ¿Pero si ella no estaba lista para eso todavía? ¿Verdad?

Naruto la coloco suavemente sobre la cama —oye...tonto ¿Qué planeas hacer?— sus palabras salieron mas inseguras de lo que ella hubiera querido.

Lo vio sonreír maliciosamente mientras se quitaba el pantalón del pijama y ella empezó a sudar frio estaba muy asustada y nerviosa, cuando lo vio inclinarse sobre ella y su aliento tan cerca de sus labios se le corto la respiración.

—Te dije que te castigaría si me seguías llamando así— le sonrió con sorna mientras le daba un beso que un segundo los estaba calentado, poco a poco la fue encaminando hacia un lado de la cama y luego se tumbo al lado de ella y la atrajo con un brazo hacia su pecho.

Sakura estaba entre excitada y aliviada.

— ¿Por qué?— pregunto Sakura mientras estaba acurrucada con su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

— ¿mmm? Por qué ¿que?— eso la desespero y le dio un golpe en el estomago que si le dolió un poquito.

— ¿Por qué me pegas Sakura?— pregunto el rubio mientras se sobaba con una mano su adolorido estomago y salían pequeñas lagrimas.

—Ya sabes a que me refiero— le pregunto con un evidente sonrojo que ocultaba en el pecho de Naruto

— ¿Eres virgen?— esa pregunto de Naruto fue chocante y ella tardo unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que asintió levemente.

—Por eso fue, es tu primera vez y siento que tal vez no lo recuerdes al amanecer—Naruto estaba sumamente feliz su Sakura no había sido tocada por ningún maldito, eso reducía la lista de a quienes tenia que matar y por la manera en que actuó esa noche sentía que ella lo quería como él a ella.

Ella sintió como poco a poco se iba quedando dormida, cuando despertó unos tenues rayos de sol entraban y le daban justo en la espalda y eso la incomodo trato de moverse pero unos brazos no se lo permitieron.

Entro en pánico, luego tuvo vagos recuerdos del día y la noche anterior y se tranquilizo abrió lo ojos y se encontró con la visión mas tierna, Naruto tenia un semblante de paz y descansaba tranquilamente con sus ojos cerrados, se miraba adorable con esas pequeñas marcas que parecían bigotes de un gatito se veía muy lindo.

Esta bien en ese punto si estaba mas que asustada todo lo que pensó de él era demasiado dulce para ella será que él ¿provoca eso en ella? Estuvo tan distraída pensando hasta que oyó una voz.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves Sakura?— le pregunto Naruto con los ojos cerrados ¿estaba despierto? Ella solo lo observo sin decir palabra.

Hasta que él se levanto un poco y le dio un beso y se acomodo de nuevo viendo hacia el techo.

— ¿Como dormiste?— le pregunto Naruto mientras fijaba su vista nuevamente en ella, estaba feliz podía verlo en sus ojos y ella también lo estaba ¿verdad?

—Bien, creo que tengo que irme— dijo apresurándose a salir de la cama estaba confundida, pero no arrepentida aunque aun se sonrojaba de la forma en que él la había besado.

El solo sonrió — esta bien, iré a buscarte a la hora de almorzar al hospital— mientras la veía tratar de buscar sus zapatos

— ¿Por qué?— le pregunto confundida Sakura

—Porque eres mi novia y quiero estar contigo— Sakura se sorprendió cuando él le dijo eso ¿Cuándo había aceptado ser su novia?

— ¿pero que demonios te crees yo no he aceptado nada?— le dijo con mucho enojo no porque le desagradara la idea solo que él estaba siendo muy posesivo, si lo dijo bien Naruto estaba siendo posesivo.

— ¿Acaso no quieres?— le pregunto con un mohín que lo hizo verse tan tierno que ella no lo soporto ¿la estaba manipulando? Aparecer si, Sakura sonrió ante ese último pensamiento.

—Si esta bien— suspiro cansada como no dándole importancia al asunto algo que era muy falso, estaba muy feliz.

Le dio un último beso y se marcho directamente a su casa, se ducho y salió hacia el hospital.

Había pasado toda la mañana y ella había estado inusualmente de buen humor algo que no paso desapercibido para Ino.

Ya faltaban unos cinco minutos para salir almorzar y no sabia nada de Naruto, entendía que él ahora pasaba muy ocupado aunque se preocupaba que no cumpliera lo que prometió.

Estaba sentada en una banca en un pequeño parque del hospital hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué haces frentezota? — le pregunto Ino de manera burlona.

—Nada que te importe cerda— le contesto con el mismo tono Sakura, la verdad era que eran amigas pero era divertido pelear de vez en cuando.

— ¿Por qué tan feliz? ¿Acaso Sasuke te dio un beso?— le dijo Ino con mucha burla ignorando el ultimo comentario de Sakura.

Sakura iba a contestar cuando una voz que por lo general era chillona y bulliciosa se escucho mas seria al hablar —no necesita que Sasuke la bese— y en un segundo estaba de frente a Sakura dándole un tierno y corto beso.

Eso dejo helada a Ino a quien se le encrespó todo el pelo del cuerpo ante el beso de Sakura y Naruto —no necesita que él la bese, porque me tiene a mi— concluyo Naruto después de separarse del beso y mirar fijamente a Ino pero con una sonrisa amigable.

—Yo...este...Creo que debería irme— Dijo Ino levantándose y apresurando el paso para alejarse, Sakura sonrió por primera vez Ino Yamanaca quedo sin palabras.

Naruto también sonrió nunca se imagino que encontraría el momento perfecto para besar a Sakura delante de sus amigos para que todos se dieran cuenta que ahora estaba con él, la sonrisa se le quito cuando sintió un golpe en el hombro.

—Si eres tonto Naruto, Ahora en menos de dos segundos todo Konoha se dará cuenta que estamos juntos—Grito muy molesta Sakura.

Naruto se entristeció mucho ante ese comentario — ¿te da vergüenza que sepan que soy tu novio?— pregunto el rubio con una aura oscura alrededor.

Eso hizo sentir muy mal a Sakura, claro que no se avergonzaba de estar con él pero al parecer todo el rechazo que sufrió Naruto de niño lo seguía atormentando aun a este tiempo.

—Claro que no bobo— le dijo con el tono de voz mas dulce que puso hacer —solo que con lo chismosa que es Ino mis padres se darán cuenta por terceros antes que por mi—

Eso hizo sentirse mas feliz a Naruto era tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta que tenia todo un Harén detrás de él, cada familia estaba muy interesada en emparentar con el gran héroe de Konoha, hijo del relámpago amarillo de Konoha y cuarto Hokage y que él también era un candidato probable para el puesto ¿quien se avergozaria de el?

—Bueno si es eso, iré a hablar con ellos todo saldrá bien ¡de veras!— dijo de lo más tranquilo y decidido Naruto, Sakura suspiro divertida al parecer Naruto nunca media las consecuencias de sus palabras ella solo esperaba tener mas tiempo.

—Entonces Sakura, vamos a comer ramen— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa tomando su mano y haciéndola caminar.

—No Naruto, yo traje comida para los dos— y diciendo eso le mostro todo el Ramen que había comprado para él y los ojitos del rubio brillaron de felicidad.

Ya era de noche cuando iba llegando a su casa, giro el pomo de la puerta y entro la casa estaba en total oscuridad paso enfrente de la puerta de la sala, cuando una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

—Vaya hija, te estaba esperando— dijo su madre con una voz tétrica y solo podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad.

—Mam-mamá ¿que haces en la oscuridad?— se preocupo tenia miedo y mas cuando las luces se encendieron de pronto, dejando ver a su madre sentando en un sillón viéndola fijamente.

—Solo lo preguntare una vez señorita ¿es verdad que tienes novio?— Sakura maldigo internamente a Ino trataría de fingir que no entendía a que se refería.

—No...No se...— no continuo porque su madre la interrumpió.

—Piensa muy bien en lo que me vas a responder porque de eso depende que se acepte algún pretendiente en esta casa— Sakura suspiro no había remedio.

—Si tengo novio— en ese momento su padre ya se encontraba cerca de su madre y fue el primer en hablar.

— ¿enserio? ¿Quien es?— pregunto muy curioso ante la respuesta de Sakura al parecer ya todo Konoha sabia como para que el chisme llegara hasta sus padres pero al parecer el nombre de Naruto no llego hasta sus oídos.

Sakura no respondía pero necesitaba formular una respuesta porque sus padres la veían fijamente.

—Es...Naruto Uzumaki— dijo en un suspiro.

Sus padres necesitaban que alguien les levantara la quijada del suelo, sabían muy bien quien era y como todos querían emparentarse con él.

Su madre recomponiendo la postura hablo nuevamente —Bueno, si es enserio queremos conocerlo y será mañana mismo sentencio su madre.

— ¡Pero mamá!— grito exasperada Sakura.

—Nada de peros— sentencio saliendo de la habitación y Sakura suspiro.

—Mañana será un día muy largo— término la Haruno con mucho cansancio.

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora.

Como dije anteriormente tengo grandes planes para este fic, espero poder cumplirlas y que ustedes me dejen saber mediante un lindo Review lo que piensan de esta humilde historia le cambie el nombre a "besos con sabor a Sake" por una idea que se me ocurrió al final lo sabrán *.*

Besos ^. ^

Luzero.


End file.
